Miraculously Trapped
by Rose-Lizzzy
Summary: Jula likes to watch miraculous. She's watched all the episodes and is waiting for more (me too girl) (okay i'll shut up now) when she wakes up in Miraculous, before Stoneheart takes place. She is at first excited, but realizes a lot can go wrong. Starting with avoiding Master Fu, so that Marinette and Adrien get their miraculous, instead of her.
1. Chapter 1: Miraculous

Hi! I finally get to show you guys the first chapter!

I'm also partnering with JuliaZ01, who is helping me a LOT by doing the cover art, and by helping me with other parts of the story.

Thank you guys for reading!

I wake up to the obnoxiously loud sound of my alarm. Ugh, school again. I put on my favorite sweater and jeans, which unlike everyone in Miraculous I can't wear every day of my life. Bummer.

After I get dressed I run downstairs and grab some toast and fruit and eat it as fast as I can. I'm halfway done when my mom announces the bus is here, and I have to abandon my food and run to the bus.

Of course nothing interesting happens at school, since nothing interesting ever happens, and I finally get to go home. I grab a snack and go to my room to binge watch Miraculous.

Before I can start, I see a new spoiler for a new villain called Mur Briseur *someone google translate it (unless you can speak french which...lucky)*

At midnight I've seen so many episodes, so many comics and fanfiction that I'm exhausted. I turn off my phone and put it on my bedside table when I notice a person who looks like they could be an akuma. A purple butterfly appears on their face, confirming that it is an akuma. I decide that I MUST be hallucinating, because there is no way an akuma could possibly be in my room. So I turned over and fell asleep.

I wake up to an alarm. Not the loud annoying one I'm used to, but a musical one. I sit up, confused.

Everything looks…...wrong. Not only am I not in my room, but everything looks animated.

Animated like I'm in a TV show.

Animated like I'm in…

….

…..

….

Like I'm in Miraculous.

…

….

…..

Oh my gosh.

…..

I'm in Miraculous.

Okay so I wanted to have this first chapter out by yesterday, but, well….. That didn't work.

I was also going to do the chapters by episodes, but this feels like a good ending spot.

Also who has seen Reflekdoll? I SCREAMED like the whole time!

Well….. Lemme know what you think!

Bai!

-Lizzzy


	2. Chapter 2: Stoneheart

** Hi! First off I want to thank ur_fav_ship for suggesting the title. This past week has been kinda crazy, but here is the chapter!**

**Also, for anyone who was here before, I have no idea what happened. I write these on a google doc, and copied it from when I published it on the other site I put it on. **

**P.S. It took forever to hand fix**

I can't believe it. I'm in Miraculous! OMG OMG OMG! I look out my window. I'm across from the school and the bakery. I also see Master Fu in trouble. I throw my shoes on to run and help him, when I realize that if I do, I might get a Miraculous instead of Marinette, or even Adrien, so I don't.

I don't want to be like Abby. (please someone get my reference)

I open the closet to find millions of the same shirt and pants. 'Well,' I think, 'At least now I know how everyone wears the same clothes everyday.'

I go to Principal Damocles' office, and make sure I knock.

"Come in." I hear from inside.

"Principal Damocles? Hi! I'm Julia Rose, and I'm a new student here?"

"Ah, Julia yes, we already have your schedule! You were registered on…" Principal Damocles looks down at his paper, "September 1st?" He says looking up.

That surprises me.

"Yeah, of course!" I lie.

"Okay then, here is your schedule, and you are in Madame Bustier's class first. Do you need help finding that?" He offers.

"Oh, no thank you, I'll find it." I reply.

I make my way to the class, and slip into the classroom unnoticed, mostly because everyone's eyes are on Chloe, who is smirking at Marinette, who is too busy talking to Alya to notice.

I sit in the very back, trying to decide what to do. I assume that the new villain was the reason I'm stuck here, so I have to wait until… Season 4?!

What if time is working regular and it takes years to get home?

But… if I had to guess... It was probably about a year or two in the miraculous world.

Wow…. I probably have to be here for two whole years! I mean, it's pretty cool to be stuck in my favorite show, but for two whole years?

"Julia? Julia? Hello? EARTH TO JULIA!" Madame Bustier shouts, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yes Madame Bustier?" I ask.

"Will you PLEASE stop daydreaming and pay attention to class?" Miss Bustier scolds.

"Yes Miss Bustier…." I whisper.

"Now, everyone turn to page 6..."

(Now, everyone, give it up for the maid of honor…. ANGELICA SCHUYLER!) (srry im hamilton trash)

A toast to the groom

(k I'll stop now)

ANYWAY…

After class before Stoneheart becomes akumatized I decide that I would wait until after origins to really interact with any of the characters, so that I don't mess up anything.

Suddenly the ground starts shaking, and I know that Stoneheart is here.

I decide to go straight to where the fight will go down, and start running there.

After a few minutes, I realize that I have no clue where I am.

I wander around, trying to find something familiar, and end up almost tripping over a part of the sidewalk that is uneven.

At one point, I see an akuma, and I realize the fight is already over, and that the akuma is coming after me. Why? I'm not sure.

But I run from it, as fast as I can.

I forget about the uneven sidewalk, and trip over it, falling on my face.

I start to stand up when everything goes black.

….

…..

…..

…

…..

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

I sit up, rubbing my head. "W-what happened?" I ask no one in particular. Everything is blurry, confusing, like you just woke up, and don't remember where you are.

"Are you okay?" A blurry shape with two dark pigtails with blue eyes asks.

"I-I think so. Thanks Marinette." I respond. The shape freezes.

I rub my eyes and am face to face with Ladybug.

"Uhhhh I mean- I uh- um Sorry I thought you were-" I try to cover up my mistake, but Ladybug looks down.

"I knew I wasn't cut out to be a hero. I can't even keep my identity hidden." She mumbles.

"Ma- Ladybug, I need you to trust me. You will be a great superhero. I can't tell you why I know, or how I know, but nobody else will know your identity." I tell her, probably interfering a LOT more than I should have.

She looks at me like she has a lot of questions she wants to ask, but before she has the chance, I look down and whisper, "please don't ask. Just trust me, please." I look up at her, and she nods.

"Do you know who Chat Noir is also?" She asks.

"I don't want to lie to you, so yes I do, but I'm not telling you, or anyone else, including G-Hawkmoth." I correct.

...waiiiiit.

I know who Hawkmoth is.

I know how to get down there.

I could tell them who he is.

Then I realize that if I do, Miraculous would be over before the first season is even halfway done, and even if I didn't need the show to get to season four, there would be like over a million people mad at me if they knew I was the one who ended the show early.

So, whether it is selfish or not, I keep my lips shut.

"Uh….. Julia? Are you okay?" Ladybug asks.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine, sorry!" I respond, breaking from my thoughts.

Ladybug's miraculous beeps. I see that there is only one spot left, and it's flashing.

"Oh no! I gotta go!" She exclaims. As she passes me, she whispers, "See you tomorrow at school." Than she flies away with her yoyo.

I somehow find my way back home, and collapse on my bed. It's been such a long day, and I have no idea how much longer I'm going to be here.

**Okay so I was going to hand fix it but it is like 5:50 am and too early for life and Sapotis is on Disney right now, and I ended up actually being smart and just re pasting it. Thank you to everyone who let me know!**

** -Lizzzy**


	3. Chapter 3: Stormy Weather

After Stoneheart, the week seems to pass in a blur. Nothing really interesting happens, since it's not technically part of the show. Ladybug and Chat Noir help animals, and rare things like that.

One day, I wake up to the TV station talking about the live vote or whatever for miss weather girl, and that wakes me up.

Stormy Weather is today!

It's a weekend, which never was specified in the show I don't think, but it is logical, since Marinette is babysitting and Adrien is in the park in what seems like the middle of the day.

I look at the voting screen. I want to vote for Aurore, and see what happens, but I start doubting it. What if my one vote causes millions of people to vote for Aurore, and then Stormy Weather doesn't happen?

I realize I'm thinking like Marinette, and just vote for Aurore, and watch the polls. Mirae (lol sorry if I spelled that wrong) wins still by millions, like she should have. My one rouge vote didn't change anything. I grab my backpack and pack it with some supplies and decide to sit in the park near the Merry go Round to watch Mari stalk Adrien with her partner in crime and little "angel".

As Alya is helping Manon onto the Merry go Round, I remember that I shouldn't be so close to it.

Of course, that's when Stormy Weather shows up, and traps me in the Merry go Round with Alya and Manon. So much for staying in the background.

Manon sees me and looks at Alya, pointing to me and practically yelling, "Who's she?"

Alya turns to look at me. "Oh that's just a girl from our class. Hi Julia!" She waves at me.

"Hi!" I wave back. Because Alya and Manon are both focused on me, it gives Marinette the perfect opportunity to slip away to transform.

Manon shivers, and I realize I still have my backpack on me. I slip it off, and hand Manon a blanket I packed. She accepts it, and mumbles out a "thank you" through her chattering teeth. I smile back at her. "Your welcome." I say, pulling out two jackets, and handing one to Alya.

"Girl, how did you manage to pack just the right supplies? It's like you knew this would happen!" Alya exclaims.

I freeze. **(No pun intended haha...okay that was bad)** "Uhhh no! Of course I didn't know this would happen!" I lie. "I just, uh, always come prepared?"

Alya laughs. "I'm kidding girl no one could have known this would happen!" I join her, but my laugh sounds fake. Luckily, she doesn't notice.

I help Alya play with Manon until the magic ladybugs wipe the ice from the Merry go Round. I slip away, unnoticed after it's gone.

The next day at school, Alya confronts me. "Where'd you go after the ice got cleaned up?" She asks. "I, uh had to go ... to...do... Homework!" I internally facepalm. 'ugh I sound like Mari.' I think. At least Alya accepts that as an excuse.

After school, I hang out with Marinette at her house. "Hey, when's Adrien's birthday?" I ask. "Two days." She responds. "Why?"

"Oh! No reason! Anyway, what's the homework on page 9?" I exclaim, trying to distract her.

She looks up at me, eyes wide.

"There's homework?"

**Me too, Mari, me too.**

**Awww man I have to come up with an ending? But I'm watching Feast!**

**Actually that's a lie I like just finished watching it.**

**Anyway, I need you guys for one more thing. Lemme know your like top 5-7 favorite season 1 episodes. I'm probably only doing 5, I just wanna know which ones I should do.**

**Cover Art is coming soon! I'm excited to show you guys!**

**I have a few extra cover arts I did I'm gonna put as the top art things, but I'm waiting for the final cover art to be done first.**

**Um... stillll don't have a clever ending!**

**Well... I'm working on that too.**

**... Okey bai!**

**-Lizzzy!**


	4. Chapter 4:Bubbler

Two days after I stayed up all night helping Marinette do homework, I grab the small present containing a small cat charm off my desk, and go to school.

I see Adrien when I get there. "Hey Adrien!" I call. He starts over here. "Happy birthday!" I say, handing him the gift.

"Thanks Julia!" He replies, then Nino arrives. I go to class, deciding to let Marinette be. I don't want her actually giving him the present, because that would be bad, since that's a big part of the episode.

Well, a big part to the fandom at least.

After school, I'm sitting in the park when Nino, well the Bubbler, appears. He grabs me and puts me down at the Agreste mansion.

After a few minutes Adrien comes out, and I'm too far away to hear anything, although I know what their saying. All I hear is "when the cat's away the mice will play."

'well the cat's not actually away. Well he's more of a moth, butterfly whatever then a cat. Adrien's the cat in the family.' I think, laughing myself.

A little while later and I will never see bubbles the same way again. We are all trapped in bubbles, and it's hard to breathe, and it feels like watery jello, which is kinda gross.

It feels like hours until we are teleported safely to the ground by the magical ladybugs. I watch the signature pound it, relieved to have fresh air again.

A few days later and I'm back at Marinette's. She looks at me, opens her mouth like she wants to say something, closes it, and turns back to her sketchbook. Tikki is sitting on her desk, munching on a cookie. Marinette does the same thing again, turning to me, opening her mouth, closing it, and turning back. After her third time, I'm curious.

"Do you wanna ask me something?" I offer. She turns to me, her expression relieved.

"Yeah, um actually I do. I just... I can't figure you out. You uh, you know my identity, you act like you know everyone, and you seem to know things. Alya told me you were practically ready for Stormy Weather, you knew Adrien's birthday was soon, and you seem to know everyone's name, even though from what I know, there's no way you could know that!" She rambles. I try to think of an excuse, a way to give her something that isn't the truth.

"And don't even try to lie to me. I just want to know the truth." She says, practically reading my mind.

"I..." I trail off. "I wish I could, but it's hard to explain. Even if I wanted to tell you, it's better you not know." She looks disappointed.

"Well, I'll give you the bare basics. I... Where I come from..." I try to think how to put it. I realize this might affect things, so I pause. "I don't come from here. I'm sorry I can't explain more than that. But I also have a question. Do you speak French? We are in Paris after all."

Marinette scrunches her forehead in confusion. "I-I've never really thought about that but no. No one here does. Strange ..."

She notices I don't look confused. "Does that have to do with your... Thing you can't tell me?" She asks, curious.

"I guess so. I mean I'm glad I wasn't sent to the French dub otherwise I wouldn't be able to understand any of you..." I throw my hand over my mouth as I realize I said too much.

"It's okay. I won't ask. I just hope you'll tell me eventually." Marinette smiles.

"I promise I'll tell you someday, I just can't tell you yet." I swear to her, packing up my stuff. "I better go now though, it's getting late."

She waves as I walk across the street. "Bye Julia! See you at school tomorrow!"

I laugh.

"Marinette, tomorrow is Saturday!"

I don't have anything to say.

Bai!

-Lizzzy


	5. Chapter 5: Home

I wake up to the sound of my new alarm. 'I really need to change that.' I think. I change my clothes, eat breakfast, and head off to school.

When I get there, Marinette is nowhere in sight, and in the classroom Adrien is the only one inside.

I start to look for Marinette, when Adrien approaches me.

"Uh, hey Julia. I wanted to say thanks for the cat charm. I love it but, what made you choose a cat?" Adrien asks, his expression revealing nothing. I do catch a glimpse of curiosity and suspicion though.

"I wanted to get you something small, and uh, I thought you liked cats. Was I wrong?" I ask.

"No no no I do like cats I was just…." He glances down at his ring. "Curious."

"Well, curiosity did kill the cat." I laugh. He joins in.

"Well, see ya." He says, spotting Nino and walking towards him. Marinette runs up to me.

"Hey, were you talking to Adrien?" She asks.

"Yeah. He was just thanking me for the gift I gave him. I don't like him though. So don't worry about that. Adrien's alll yours." I assure her.

She stiffens. "How….did you know I have a crush on Adrien?" She asks suspiciously.

"Uhhhh…." I try to think up an excuse. "It's….obvious?" I give her a 'please don't ask' face, and she seems to get the message.

"Oh." She says, with a hint of bitterness.

Luckily the bell rings then. I shoot her a guilty face and mouth 'sorry!' to her.

She slips me a note later. I open it up.

"Hey. Sorry about earlier. I thought about it, and I have to do the same thing with me being you know who. I get that you can't tell me. -Marinette"

I smile at her. She smiles back at me. Alya and Adrien shoot us confused looks. Adrien says something to Marinette, and she jumps through the roof, her face turning so red, it's a miracle that no one realizes her identity.

When I get home I immediately remember to change my alarm. Instead of a loud, blaring one like I had at home, I manage to set it to the Miraculous theme song.

Home.

I miss home.

I miss my parents always bugging me about homework.

I miss my brother.

I've been away for sleep away camps, but those were only for a week. It's been like 3 weeks.

I wind up crying in my room, glad no one's around. Until a certain bug knocks on my window.

"It's unlocked" I sniff, burying my face in my arms. I hear the window open, and a thump on my floor.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ladybug asks.

"I- I miss my family." I say. She looks at me, confused.

"Don't you live with them?" She moves to sit beside me.

"No, I uh-" I try to think of what to say.

I almost tell her the whole story. Almost.

"I got separated from them when I moved here, the day school started. It's a… it's a long story."

Ugh! It's so frustrating that I can't tell her. I want to, but I just can't. I almost burst out into tears again, but manage to keep all but one tear in that slips down my cheek and falls into my lap.

She seems to understand and just sits there, comforting me silently.

She is about to say something important, I can tell by the way she opens her mouth to speak,

When screams erupt from outside, interrupting her immediately.

(Btw Cover made by JuliaZ01 she is awesome)

Bye!

-Lizzzy


	6. Chapter 6: Akuma

Marinette- I mean Ladybug, immediately jumps out the window. I run outside behind her, wondering who it could be. I try to remember an episode that starts with an akuma.

I can only think of a few, some of which being in other seasons, but I'm sure I never heard of this one when I see her.

She is extremely colorful, with long, rainbow hair and a colorful tutu. She basically radiates light also.

"I am Spotlight! I refuse to be a background character, invisible to everyone!"

(yes it's bad I know XD)

Wow. Just...wow. _That_ is the best Gabriel could do?

I just stand there, smirking to myself. She notices me and shoots something out of her staff like thing.

"Soon I will be the only one you can see!"

I struggle to contain a laugh. I can see why this isn't an episode. There are so many flaws to this plan. Like the fact that I am currently invisible and can easily help out Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Ladybug appears, dodging her attacks, and lands right next to me. "Mari-Ladybug it's me!" Luckily, Chat has grabbed the akuma's attention, because I completely catch her by surprise. "J-Julia?" She asks, shocked.

"That's my name." I reply, laughing. "Anyway, this is one of the worst ideas Hawkmoth has had. Even worse than Mr. Pigeon-" I stop. Mr. Pigeon hasn't happened yet. "Uhhh anyway I can help you!"

She looks really confused, then snaps out of it and screams, "LUCKY CHARM!" and a cloth falls from the sky. She looks around, and I know if this were an episode we would be seeing Ladybug vision.

Suddenly the akuma spots her, mid focus. She prepared to blast her, and suddenly Reflekta pops into my head.

I jump in front of the beam, taking it instead. It does nothing, considering I've already been hit.

"Thanks" Ladybug whispers.

"No problem." I answer.

She hands me the ladybug patterned cloth and whispers, "go up behind her and tie this around her eyes."

I nod, then realize she can't see me. "Okay." I take the cloth and climb up to the roof she is standing on. I tie the cloth around her eyes like she said.

"Hey!" She screeches. "Who did that? Your so gonna-" I push her over, grabbing the wand and tossing it over to Ladybug.

She catches it, and whispers, "Go and hide before Chat sees you." I understand immediately. If Adrien sees me, he would probably realize I know Ladybug, although like Plagg said, and I quote, "people are blind."

I caught a glimpse of the akumatized person. It was one of those background characters that everyone makes fun of because they are everywhere. No wonder she wanted to be seen.

It's still possible he'd connect the dots. So I climb down, and barely make it to my room by the time the ladybugs wash over me, making me visible again.

"Thanks for the help Julia." Marinette says, swinging through my still open window as Ladybug. Her earrings beep, and Tikki flies out.

"Hi Tikki!" I exclaim. She smiles shyly. I see Marinette in the corner of my eye, suspicious. I'm assuming it has to do with earlier.

She seems to read my thoughts. "So who is Mr... Mr..."

"Mr. Pigeon." I offer reluctantly. She nods, urging me to answer. "He's an uh. He's an akumatized villain..." I confess.

"And how exactly do you know that?" She asks.

I decide to give her something to believe. "Okay fine. In a way, I'm sort of from the future. And before you ask I can't help you too much because it will mess up the future."

"But... how did you know I'm Ladybug? And how do you know who Chat Noir is? Did we reveal our identities to the public?" She asks.

"No no no! You haven't even revealed to each other... .. . Yet but anyway I'm the only one in this world who knows your identities... _I think._"

She didn't miss a single word. For a while she just stared at me, digesting everything. "So that's how you knew what would happen." She muttered.

I look down,my face slightly red in embarrassment. "Yeah..."

"Can I ask you something?"

I look at her nervously. "That depends on the question."

"This one's easy. I think. Have we defeated Hawkmoth yet?" She asks curiously. Tikki looks up from the cookie she's eating.

"Well, uh, you've been close a few times, and he's been close once or twice," I say, thinking of Heros Day and Dark Owl, "But neither of you has won yet."

She seems satisfied with my answer.

*In the background singing satisfied (it's my fav Hamilton song don't judge me)*

"I should go. My parents will probably be wondering where I went."

"See ya Mari!" I exclaim.

"Mari?" She asks

"Shoot. Sorry!" I hope she doesn't ask where it came from.

"It's fine. I like it!" She says cheerfully, before walking down the street to her house.

I sigh, and just lay in bed. I wish I could just watch episodes I've already seen a million times, or look up miraculous memes, or read some fan made mlb stories.

Then I realize I haven't actually opened my phone before. urn it on, and it asks for a password. I blank, and try lots of combinations.

It's only after it locks me out for a minute that I realize I should try my password for my phone back it asks for a password I know I'm screwed. I try 1234, my birthday, and lots of other things. It's only when it locks me out for a minute that I realize I should try my password for my phone back home.

After a long 60 seconds, I put in the password, and the home screen opens. I try opening Wattpad (:P) but nothing comes up. I try searching up miraculous, and anything else I can think of, but nothing comes up.

I sigh dejectedly, tears forming in my eyes. I had hoped to have at least one piece of home.

I end up crying myself to sleep.

(K that sounds really sad. I'm not taking it out though)

Hi so I know I haven't updated in a while on this site sorry! I'll work on updating the story on this site more!

Bai!

Lizzzy


	7. Chapter 7: VolpinaCollector

So a few notes before I start.

First is that I couldn't find a place for Julia in a lot of the rest of the season 1 episodes that would be original and big enough to fit into a chapter. Therefore I kinda skipped straight to Volpina. (You'll see how I handled the rest of the season 1 episodes. ?)

• • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Second note:

**Some of the events in this chapter may be happening at the wrong times. In Volpina/Collector it is hard to tell when things happen.**

**I was trying to figure out if it made sense for two akuma's in the same day. I don't think so though.**

**So basically it might be wrong and I'm sorry for any plot errors.**

• • • • • • • • • • • • • •

The next few weeks are crazy. I...

learn I'm really bad at Ultima Mecha Strike,

agree with Chat that high heels should be illegal,

manage to get the Dark Cupid kiss on camera for Alya,

realize the last one was probably how Nadia Chamack got the picture in Prime Queen,

almost get my leg bitten off by a crocodile,

**(Me to myself: can I add try to remember all the season 1 episodes off the top of my head because I can't look it up right now?**

**Me: you kinda just did**

**Also me: oh)**

I also kinda helped make sure everything went exactly as it did in the show.

It felt way too early when I walked in to school to see Liar.

**Oops I meant Lila. ... autocorrect am I right? ...It was totally autocorrect**

**Me: I thought you did that on purpose?**

**Also me: They don't need to know that**

**Also Also me: shhhhhhh the people are trying to read! Sorry about them guys**

**Me: But... we're the same person?**

I start to feel uneasy, because Volpina reminds me of the fact that I know who Hawkmoth is, and how to defeat him, yet here I sit, quietly.

Although I'd rather be sitting here silently then being screamed at by like over a million miraculers, in probably like 12 different languages.

When Lila gets in the class, she starts to head to my table. I quickly put my bag down.

"Taken sorry!" I say sweetly. I smile at her. Obviously it's a fake smile.

She looks at me confused, then heads to another empty table. I glare at her back.

Marinette shoots me a confused look.

My phone vibrates.

_Marinette: Why do you hate Lila so much?_

_Me: You saw Alya's video this morning! She's a liar! And so mean! She got you expelled_

I panic, and instead of deleting it, end up sending it.

_Me: IGNORETHATSHEDIDNTGETYOUEXPELLEDHAHAIMSOFUNNYITAAJOKE_

_Marinette: and I thought I was bad..._

_Me: _?

_Marinette: haha...waaaait..._

Uh oh. I look around, trying to find something to distract her. I see Miss Bustier looking at Marinette with a stern look on her face.

_Me: Marinette Madame Bustier is looking at you!_

Marinette's head snaps up.

"Marinette, were you just...texting?" Miss Bustier accuses.

"Uh-hhh No! Notamall I mean not at all! I was uh, reading the text...BOOK! Yeah reading the textbook."

I mentally facepalm myself.

"Marinette Marinette Marinette" Alya mumbles under her breath. Marinette rolls her eyes at Alya, and the two share a silent giggle.

After school, I go home, too exhausted to watch the Volpina action.

I'm about to cross the street when I see something in the alleyway between the bakery and the school.

I duck into it, 99% sure that Miraculous is not a horror show, therefore I shouldn't be in danger.

There is nothing there though.

"Hello?" I call. "Anyone there?"

Nobody answers but the quiet echo.

"Huh. Maybe Marinette transformed into Ladybug here. But... She was in the park when she transformed in Volpina. Must've just been some cat or something." I mumble to myself, glad there isn't anyone around.

I make my way home, and fall asleep before my head hits the pillow.

After school the next day I see Marinette on her way to the school.

"-know that boys schedule by heart." I overhear Marinette say.

On the way back home, my mind is too full to notice anything. The fact that it's the Collector is reminding me that I'm _letting_ all this happen.

I'm _letting_ people get hurt.

And that reminder is _hurting_ me.

The rest of the evening I end up doodling Marinette and Adrien, like I did in class back home.

-*-*-*-*-*-the next week-*-*-*-*-*-

I wake up and start my new routine of eating breakfast, getting dressed, and heading off to school

I get to school and sit in my regular seat. The bell rings, and Marinette comes crashing through the door.

Then Miss Bustier comes in.

"Settle down class, we have a new student."

The class goes silent.

A strange boy walks in. His eyes scan the classroom, with a strange, knowing look.

"Hi! I'm Tyler and I just moved here from America." The boy announces confidently.

The class shares a "Hi Tyler." I'm too busy studying him to join in.

He looks nothing like any character in the show. His slightly messy brown hair is tinted red at the tips, complimenting his caramel eyes, which are almost amber. He's wearing a red turtleneck sweater, and blue ripped jeans.

I know everyone in the show, from Marinette and Adrien to every background character seen on the show, and I've never seen him in my life.

He sits down next to me and gives me a wave. I wave back, and Miss Bustier starts class. Our eyes never leave each other though.

After school, he approaches me. "Hello." He says in an Edward Cullen kind of mysterious.

"Hi! Tyler right? I'm Julia. I live down the street." I try being friendly with him, to see if I can find out more about this mysterious character.

I wait politely for a response. He is staring at me, a confused expression on his face.

"Sorry yeah I'm Tyler hey do you wanna hang out?" He asks.

"Of course! Wanna come over since I live right here?" I ask, gesturing to my house.

"Sure!" He exclaims, and we head over to my house.

We sit down in my living room, which I haven't really seen a lot.

He looks at me uncomfortably, like he's debating something in his head. When he notices me looking, he pretends to look cool and confident.

"Okay so I'm going to get right to the point." He says, then hesitates for just a second.

"Do you... Are you from the other side of the fourth wall?"

• • • • • • • • • • • • • •

**I bet you can't name all the season 1 episodes without looking them up**

**Also...**

**Cliffhanger!**

**Yes I know I'm evil.**

**(Not as evil as Lila though...I hope)**

**Also I figured out the problem and I know how to prevent it from happening again. **

**ALSO WE HAVE 14 FOLLOWS AND ALMOST 2K VIEWS. WHAT THE FLIP GUYS YOU ARE SO AWESOME!**

**K I'm done freaking out**

**Bye!**

**Lizzzy **

PS. You can message me anytime if you need something! I'm happy to talk!


	8. Chapter 8:The Fourth Wall

Hi. I have nothing to say. Lol. Peeeeace!

• • • • • • • • • • •

"Are you from the other side of the fourth wall?" Tyler asks, staring at me nervously.

I open my mouth to deny it, but end up asking, "How'd you know?" My eyes widen and I open my mouth to cover up my mistake, when he laughs.

Not just any laugh, but the Omg-so-flipping-adorable-Adrien kind of laugh. Except I am not going to be that stereotypical person who falls in love with someone they just met. Nope! No way.

After all, He's just a friend.

(¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯)

(Don't kill me please)

He looks at me nervously. "Well, you see, I may have overheard you in an alleyway recently..." _Of course!_ I think. _The other day in the alley when I thought I was alone. Ugh why am I so stupid_! "Well you mentioned Marinette transforming into Ladybug, meaning you know Marinette is Ladybug, and everyone is blind in this show so it's obvious you're not from the show and..." He trails off. "And I'm rambling again aren't I? Ugh I'm SUCH a Marinette!" He says, laughing.

My brain attempts to process what just happened.

Nope still processing

...

"Blind in this show..." he said

This...

_Show_

He...

He's Chat Noir

ಠ‿ಠ

I'm not sorry

"Y-you're..." I stare at him blankly.

"One of the billions of members of the one and only Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir Fandom. Wow that's a long title." He announces, the last part more to himself then to me.

"A-are there others?" I ask. "Like us?"

"Not sure. You're the first one I've met."

"Do you know how we got here?"

"Nope. All I know is one second I was looking at some spoilers that they took down like immediately, and the next day I'm here! I mean I'm not complaining, but I'm not quite sure how to get back."

"Lemme ask you something. Were one of the spoilers a season four akuma named Mur Briseur?" I question.

"How'd you know?" He asks, surprised.

"I think that has something to do with why we're here. We may just have to wait until then to get back home."

Suddenly there's a knock at my window. "Can I come in Julia?" Ladybug asks.

• • • • • • • • • • •

Yeah I know it's pretty short and I haven't updated in a while (at least I think? Don't really remember XD)

Buuut I had to rewrite the chapter cuz I didn't like what I wrote and I couldn't think of what else to write for a whilleee anddd...

They don't need to know your whole life story!

Okay okay sorry!

Also, Love Eater. Uhh it tOtAlLy DiD nOt MaKe Me CrY

...

Anyway thank you for putting up with my weirdness and for reading my story!

See y'all later!

Lizzzy


	9. Chapter 9:Despair Bear

**Hiiii! I got nothing to say. Except they need to stop giving us Chat Blanc trailers and just release the episode already!**

**K I'ma let you read now.**

• • • • • • • • • • •

"Can I come in Julia?" Ladybug asks.

My eyes widen. I turn to Tyler and see what I can assume is my same expression of shock mirrored on his face.

"Uh, sure Ma-Ladybug." I say. She swings in through the window, landing in the middle of the room.

"Hey! How are you?" She asks, completely oblivious to the boy not far from her. He's not even hiding, that's how oblivious these people are. I'm not complaining though.

"I'm good! How are you?" I respond casually.

"Well I toottally get now what you mean about Lila, She is worse then Chl-" she stops completely, having turned around to sit in my chair, but coming face to face with Tyler.

He waves in a trying-to-be-cool-but-actually-ending-up-looking-like-a-weird-idiot way. _Wow I need to stop describing him like that._ I think. **(No that is not what I was thinking and I'm just pretending it's her fault. sToP jUdGiNg MeEeEeEe)**

"Uh, hi." He says. Buginette turns to me, her eyes asking 'What the flip is he doing here Julia and what does he know.'

I look down, figeting **(pls tell me thats how you spell figiting. Fijiting? Figiting? Figeting? I think it's Figeting. Pls tell me if I spelled this (or anything) wrong.)**

"Uhh you see Bugi- Ladybug, he is sorta like me." Both of the people in my room turn to stare at me with wide eyes.

It is obvious they are waiting for an answer.

"Yeah well uh, he sorta knows also…. Because yeah like I said he is, um, like me in, y'know… that way?" I say, trying to explain without saying it out loud.

I watch her face, seeing the moment when she gets what I'm talking about. "Ohhh you mean that." She looks at me suspiciously, obviously not fully convinced of my lie.

Tyler is practically screaming questions with his eyes. Well, if eyes could scream.

Suddenly my phone chirps. I check it, and see that it's Alya. "Alya's asking me if I wanna hang out with you guys Friday." I read out loud.

"Alya!" Ladybug exclaims. "I totally forgot! Gotta go guys! See ya!" She says in a typical Marinette style as she swings across the street.

"What did you tell her?" Tyler asks as soon as I close the window.

"Well, I sort of told her that we are from the future? Obviously I couldn't tell the whole truth because… y'know we can't break the fourth wall. Plus how weird would that sound. "Yeah actually I'm from a different universe where this all is actually a show.." I laugh. Tyler joins in.

"Of course. That makes sense. So, since we're here for a little while, wanna make the most of it and get some ice cream? Maybe go up the Eiffel tower?" He offers.

"I… didn't think about that before! Sure! Let's go!" I exclaim, running to the bathroom to change into one of the only original outfits I have. It's a really cute mint colored shirt with a light teal shirt. I add a cute necklace and hat to tie it together.

We take selfies in front of the Eiffel tower, and it reminds me of home.

Tyler notices my sudden change in mood, and we sit down on a bench.

"What's up?" He asks.

"My friend Ellie, from back home, was born in Paris, and she moved to America when she was a baby. We promised we would come here together, and now I feel like I'm breaking that promise. She even loves Miraculous like me, er us." I confide in Tyler.

"It's okay. If you wanna go back, we can." He assures me.

I smile at him. "Thanks." And with that, we head back toward my house.

Friday comes, and so does Marinette's dad. When we learn he is going to teach us baking, Tyler and I exchange a look.

We are most likely thinking the same thing: Despair Bear.

After the whole fire fighter drama, and school is let out, I find Tyler.

"Hey." He says smoothly.

I laugh. "Hey yourself."

***Me trying to remember where I've read that before (because I swear I've read that before.**

**Yes I'm weird***

We start walking, not really sure where we are going.

"So, if you get invited, are you going?" Tyler asks vaguely, knowing I know what he's talking about, but not giving too much away in case someone is listening.

"Not sure. I wanna go to see, y'know, but don't wanna get in the way of…. Anything." I reply, equally as vague.

He nods. "I was thinking the same thing."

Except.. It was too tempting to refuse, so we end up going to the party. We dance together, and it for a second it feels like a ball, in a high school casual way.

**1780 A WINTERS BALL **

**AND THE SCHUYLER SISTERS ARE THE ENVY OF ALL**

**yo if you could marry a sister your rich son.**

**(No I did NOT write that line just so I could sing Hamilton…**

… **nO I dIdNt!**

**Okay yes I did. Sue me. bye.) **

After the big scene, y'know the one, with the whole Chloe getting embarrassed and dragging John we-don't-know-his-real-name-cuz-she-calls-him-a-different-name-every-time into the kitchen, Tyler and I slip out, say our goodbyes, and go our separate ways back to where we're staying. I flop down on my bed and drift off to sleep.

• • • • • • • • • • •

**I didn't come up with Buginette I've seen it before but whoever did is a complete genius it is sooo cute. I just started thinking of one for Adrien and I sorta hate to say it but I think Chloe did it for us. Adricat! Although Chloe is better now (at least pre Loveeater and Miracle Queen)**

**Also… I don't know how many of you will survive past November 12th (or November 15th if Disney Channel UK doesn't air it, at the time I'm writing this it isn't confirmed yet if you're reading this and it was either confirmed or cancelled) but… I sure won't.**

**I ammm borrreed…. Wooo!**

**Also which episode do you want next? Or should I do another outside the show chapter? Pls lemme know!**

**K Bai! **

**Lizzzy **


	10. Chapter 10:Prime Queen but not really

• • • • • • • • • • •

The bell rings. I rush into class, just barely on time.

"Sorry Mrs. Kendrid." I apologize, looking down.

"Just be more careful next time." She says, turning to the class. "Okay class, your warmup is on page 23."

After class, I meet up with a few of my friends. "Hey Anna! Hey Nie!" I call.

"Hey Julia!" Niomai says. Anna turns and waves. "Hey!"

Just then Ashlynn comes running down, almost crashing into us. "Hey Ashlynn!" we laugh, helping her catch her balance.

She smiles. "Hey guys! Did you hear? There's a new student!"

"Oh yeah! I heard he is shadowing Brooke, and his name is Andrew." Anna explains.

"Anyway, did you guys see the new episode? It wa G!" Niomai exclaims.

"Oh my gosh yes!" I squeal. Anna rolls her eyes.

We continue talking about nothing and everything, before barely making it to our next classes.

I stare off into space, doodling. "Julia? Are you listening" Mr. McMelvin scolds.

"The answer is 479." I reply, knowing this moment would come.

He takes a step back, startled. "Well, okay then. Anyway, I will now assign groups. Ashlynn and Alexander (HAMILTON. MY NAME IS- okay I'll stop sorry), Prim and Rue, Colby and Jack, Samantha and Mason, and Brooke and Julia. Since Andrew is shadowing Brooke, all three of you can be a group." He announces.

"Yay!" Brooke exclaims, skipping over to me. The kid named Andrew follows behind her quietly. He has brown hair, which is covered by his red hoodie. His eyes are a light brown that reminds me of caramel and autumn.

"Andrew right?" I ask, smiling. He looks down, shrinking in his hoodie. "Y-yeah."

"Well my name is Julia. It's really nice to meet you Andrew! Welcome to Woodridge High! Sooo… uh if you don't mind me asking…. Where did you come from?"

He looks up shyly. "W-Washington High."

"Oh! I've heard of it! That's so cool! Well, we should get started on the project."

Suddenly, my phone rings.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

'Wait…' I think. 'that's not my ringtone.'

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I wake up, back in Miraculous, the memory fresh in my mind.

I shut off my alarm and the new sound I'd set earlier.

I get dressed and head to the park, looking around. In the corner, leaned against a tree is a familiar girl with dirty blonde hair.

Her blue eyes lock with mine, widening.

We stand there, frozen, for who knows how long. We probably would have been there forever if Marinette didn't go tumbling into me.

"I'm sooooo sorry!" She says, helping me up. Suddenly, she realizes the time and continues running off.

I almost forget what I was doing, but then a hand grips my arm and drags me under a tree.

The arms twirl me around, and I'm face to face with the girl from earlier, studying my face.

"Julia?" She asks

"Nie?" I ask back.

She grins, rolling her eyes. "Who else?"

I squeal, hugging her tight. "OHMYGOSHICANTBELIEVEYOURHEREEEEEEEE"

She laughs. "Okay, geez turn it down a bit." She rolls her eyes. "So, what have you been doing?"

"Oh you know, just avoiding magic butterflies controlled by the evil butterfly man, encountering deadly fights that include a yoyo, the usual." I roll my eyes.

"Because what else could you be doing?" She laughs.

I tell her everything that happened so far, not mentioning Tyler.

She explains that she ended up on the other side of Paris, without a clue as to how to get here.

Before we knew it, it was getting dark. "Wanna come over to my 'house'?" I ask, putting quotation marks around the 'house.'

"Why not?" She replies, shrugging.

Later the next day, we were sitting in my room, chatting about how our friends will FREAK when they find out, when my phone goes off.

"Hello?" I put the phone to my ear. Nie gives me a confused look.

"Ummm Julia? Hi, it's Marinette!" Marinette. Why would Mari be calling me?

"Oh, uh hi Marinette!" I exclaim.

Niomai's eyes widen.

"Yeah uh do you… can you possibly help me babysit Manon? Nadja is interviewing Chat Noir and Ladybug." She whispers, the double meaning hanging in her words.

My eyes widen. "Nooo!" I practically scream. "Uhhh I mean no, sorry I can't I'm uhhhh busy right now with homework! Why don't you ask Alya?" I suggest.

I can practically her eyes widen. "Of course! Thanks Julia! Good luck with your homework!" The line goes dead.

Nie is over to me in seconds, her hands on my shoulders. "Marinette just called you." She states, shaking my shoulders.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng just called you and asked you to babysit Manon."

I stop. "How'd you know?"

"Cuz I'm smart." She smirks.

"No but actually how did you know?" I stare at her, shocked.

"I have my secrets." She winks, heading over to the TV. "Now, time to watch this trainwreck of an interview unfold."

I shoot up off the bed. "Prime Queen! That's right!" I almost shout.

Niomai shoots a glance at me. "Yes, please let everyone know that we basically know the future."

When the show goes live, Nie picks up her phone. "What are you doing?" I ask. "I have a question for them!" She retorts.

"But what if-"

I sigh. There's no stopping her once she knows what she wants.

"Hi, um, Chat Noir, Ladybug? Two questions. First, how do guys handle civilian life like homework and stuff, and still manage to be there to save Paris all the time?"

Ladybug gives a more normal, 'It's hard, especially if you have to be in the same place as two people, but we manage.'

Chat Noir answers with "Because we're awesome, especially M'lady here."

"Okay, second question." Nie states. "Answer this honestly. Do you have a crush on anyone? And if they didn't exist, is there anyone else you would want?"

Ladybugs eyes widened. Chat took it as an opportunity to go first. "I think we all know I have a crush on Bugaboo. But, if she weren't here….." he stopped, lost in thought.

"I'll admit there is a girl in my civilian life, who I've said is just a friend, but I've finally realized it now. I love her."

(Let's be honest, he would be too dense to actually say that.)

"I haven't quite thought about that." He finishes.(groan)

Ladybug finally looks up. "And I'll admit it, I do have a crush on someone. Who is information I can't tell you without compromising my identity. And if he didn't exist?" She trails off, thinking.

She unconsciously turns to Chat.

"I'm not sure what I would do if he didn't exist." She lies. Her head whips back around, her ponytails slicing the air, slapping her face where her red mask met her slightly flushed cheeks.

Nie hangs up, and turns to me. "Now that is how you give the fandom what they want." She smirks.

I roll my eyes. "Fine. So long as you didn't completely screw everything up." She stands, taking a bow to the invisible fandom.

"For the last time! We aren't dating! We are superheroes who save Paris! We aren't the main characters of some romance TV show!"

Nie and I snicker.

"We want to save you from Hawkmoth, and promise that you will be safe. We aren't a "ship," whatever that means." Ladybug protests, putting air quotes on ship.

We collapse in a pile of laughter. "What have you done, Nie!" I manage to say in between laughs. "Only the best thing ever!" She responds.

"Oh my gosh that was the best thing ever." I say. Nie smirks. "Okay, okay! Maybe it wasn't SUCH a bad idea to call them." I admit.

We watch as Chat tries to kiss Ladybug. "Ah I forgot how hilarious he is! He is soo helpless!" I laugh.

At the end of the fight, which we sat at the window waiting for, we pretended to throw an invisible Lucky Charm.

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" we exclaim in unsion, collapsing on the bed in laughter.

"Man, I am SOO glad you're here." I say.

"I know. I make life spicy!" She says, flipping her hair.

I put my head in my hands, laughing. "Oh my gosh Nie."


	11. Prime Queen but Actually Prime Queen

Tyler's POV

It's cold when I wake up. Why is it cold? I don't know. I get dressed and stand outside. 'Should I go see Julia today?' I think. I decide I want to, and head over to her house, and knock on the door.

No answer. She must be either sleeping or out somewhere.

I stop off at the bakery and buy a crossaint, then sit on a bench at the park to eat it.

A pigeon flies down and looks at me, tilting it's little head. I roll my eyes. "No." I say to it, continuing to eat my food. It continues to stare at me. I stuff the rest of the treat in my mouth and allowing a singular crumb to fall to the ground.

I walk down the streets of a nonexistent Paris for a little while, before I see what I believe is the subway station? I don't know, I didn't pay much attention to the names of these types of things. I didn't feel the need to. I only started watching it because of her. She was so sweet, and I'd always heard her talking about it with her friends that I decided to see what this show was all about.

I head down, deciding I'll get home faster since I won't be wandering around Paris, lost.

I get on and check out my phone. Turns out Nadia Chamack is having an interview with Ladybug and Chat Noir. I put my earbuds in and watch it. A girl comes on screen who looks awfully familiar. Wait…. Is that Julia's room? My eyes widen as I realize it. How was I so blind?

I'm cut off from my train of thought (haha… train. Didn't even mean that one XD) when I look up and realize the doors are closing….. and I missed my stop. I sigh, annoyed. I put my phone in my pocket, ready for the long wait.

A few minutes later and something happens. The heros are suddenly on the train, and there's a villian on the screen. Prime Queen, of course. I made sure I knew all the villians names and looks, so if I ever got to talk with her about it, I wouldn't make a fool of myself.

I take pictures, because who wouldn't? And because if, no when I get back I can show them to her and then, then maybe….

Nope can't think about that. I focus on hiding, staying out of sight. I'm currently squeezed under the seat. I don't think they can see me. I continue to take pictures though.

I wait it out, even when the heroes leave the train I don't dare move. As uncomfortable and painful it is down here, I don't want to chat with little miss rich girl, and I'm pretty sure even if I did, I don't think I can get back out of here. So I sit and hope the magic bugs will help me.

Just when it feels they never will come they do, and I'm relieved that they put me back where I was. Unfortunately though we end up passing my stop yet again. Finally though, I end up home.

I crash on my bed, trying to process everything that happened today.

...

Hai so I know I don't update on here a lot but I do have this story on another site and I'm on there a lot more anyway Bai!


	12. Chapter 11: Glaciator

Hiiiii!

I'm soooo so sorry it took this long.

I'm basically the best at procrastinating.

Aaanyway herez ze chapter!

(Also u all are amazing)

• • • • • • • • • •

I wake up early. Too early. I groan, trying to go back to sleep with no luck.

Eventually, I give up and get dressed. I step outside and bump right into Tyler.

"Oh! Tyler! Hi!" I exclaim, surprised to see him here.

"Hey Julia." He smiles, not quite meeting my eyes.

I frown. "You okay?" I ask the stranger who became my friend.

He finally looks at me, smiling. "Yeah." He says, the smile not reaching his eyes.

I smile back at him. "Okay then! What do you wanna do today in this beautifully animated world?" I ask quietly, laughing.

He laughs with me. "Well I was gonna take the bus around, maybe go to the one brid-"

"You mean the Pont Des Arts?" I interrupt excitedly.

He smiles nervously. "I- yeah that's what I mean."

I squeal. "I've always wanted to go there! Let's do it!" I say, grabbing his hand and running to the nearest bus station.

We get on, and the ride starts smoothly.

We start chatting about which episode might be next, when suddenly there's commotion in the driver's seat.

"What happened?" I asked the orange haired woman next to me.

(sHeS EvErYwHeRe)

"The breaks are busted." She replies. Her voice startles me; I've never heard her speak before. It's nice, kind of quiet, like a background person would be.

All of the sudden there's a zipping noise outside, and a flash of red, with a punny cat following it.

I recognize this scene... My brain processes what's happening, trying to remember the episode this was from.

The bus is stopped, barely sparing some civilians, including baby August.

I fall back in my seat, dizzy from the excitement and the sudden stop.

"Need help?" Someone asks. I turn to see Tyler, hand extended towards me.

I smile. "Why thank you, Chaton." I take it, curtsying to him, and I almost fall back down.

He guides me to the door, where Ladybug and Chat Noir are helping people off, and chatting.

"-and I met up for a little dinner? Rooftop style?" Chat was asking his lady.

I shake my thoughts out, clearing my head. 'Rooftop dinner...'

Then it hits me. "Of course!" I exclaim.

Tyler looks at me like I'm crazy.

I turn to him, excited. "Meet me at my place later. Trust me!" I shout, running home.

I don't turn around to see his completely confused and lost face.

I dial a number, putting it to my ear. "Nie!" I almost shout.

She sighs drowsily. "What is it Jul?" She asks.

"Glaciator!" I hiss at her, so nobody would hear.

She pauses for a minute. There's a quiet sound on her end of the line.

"Ah the Marichat episode." She smiles

"Hey!" I protest. "It has Ladynoir and sort of has Adrienette in it tooo!" I whine.

She laughs. "I know, I know."

(Ladrien still cutest no denying

Okay fine maybe not the best bcuz they the same person but...

It's cute)

"Sooo anyway we should go get ice cream together on the Pont Des Art!" I exclaim. Niaomai is silent.

"Nie?" I ask.

"Hmm?" She mumbles, sounding distracted.

"I said we should all go to the Pont Des Art together and get some ice cream from Andres! I can introduce you to my new friend Tyler!" I exclaim happily.

Nie is silent for another second. "Your...new friend?" She asks.

"Um...yeah? Well I mean I did meet him maybe a few weeks ago so he isn't quite new I would say...more like newer." I ramble.

I hear Nie sigh on the other end. "Oh Julia..."

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

"Nevermind." She says hastily. "And I would love to get ice cream, but I planned on looking around for more people like us. Sorry!" She says.

I tilt my head, confused. Nie would never refuse ice cream, especially the chance to get Andres ice cream.

"O...Kay then?" I say, still confused.

"Sorry again see you later byyyyye!" Nie hangs up.

I stare at my now black screen for a few minutes.

I shrug, and look in my closet for something that isn't what I've been wearing since I got here.

I find a cute pink lace dress and put it on, with some silver earrings and pink flats.

I turn to the mirror to look at myself.

(I've seen pple do this with adding pics of what it looks like. Would you want me to keep doing this?)

I look at the beautiful girl in the mirror, shocked. I look awesome.

I walk outside, almost running into Tyler for the second time today. He catches me though.

"Thanks." I smile, standing myself up.

I look at him, and his face is as bright red as Ladybugs costume.

"Are you hot?" I ask. "Your face is red."

(Me: *facepalm*)

He looks down, covering his face. "Uh, yeah sure." He mutters.

I smile. "Okay then let's go!" I grab his arm, pulling him all the way to the Pont Des Art.

We arrive, and I drop his hand, my eyes wide at how beautiful such a simple bridge is.

I run over to the side, running my hand across all of the locks. Tyler comes up behind me.

"Wow, people really don't want anyone to steal the bridge. Don't think these locks are gonna help though." He jokes, laughing.

"It's more than that." I sigh dreamily. "They're love locks." I can see his confused expression from the corner of my eye.

I sigh, turning to look at him. "One way that some couples express their love for each other is the take a lock that might have their initials, or the date, and they lock it to a bridge or a monument, and throw away the key, symbolizing their love. I've always wanted to do it, and the Pont Des Art is a popular place for love locks, as you can see." I gestured my hand to all the locks.

His eyes widen. "Wow..." He mutters, stunned.

I return to tracing the locks, reading the dates on them. I'm so lost in the beauty I don't even notice when Andre opens his stand.

"Julia." Tyler says from right behind me. I whirl around, and see him standing there with two ice creams.

"You're the best!" I squeal, throwing my arms around him.

He freezes, (heh) shocked.

I let him go. "Yeah well I didn't really understand what he said." He looked down, obviously lying. I didn't push him on it though.

"What did he say? Maybe I can help?" I offer.

He looks up, eyes wide. "I...don't remember." Another lie.

I brush it off. "It's ok. Which one's mine?" I ask, observing the two.

The one in his left hand is vanilla with chocolate chips, with with chocolate as the middle and strawberry flavored on top, with the typical cherry to top it all off.

The one in his right is chocolate on the bottom, cherry in the middle and caramel on top, also with the typical cherry.

"This one." He responds, holding out the ice crean in his right hand.

I stare at the chocolate, cherry and caramel ice cream in my hand. Whose colors is that? Someone from this world? Or...someone from my world?

Our world. I correct myself, glancing over at Tyler. He's watching me, curious. I smile, taking a bite out of my ice cream.

We eat in silence as we watch Ivan and Mylene, and Alya and Nino get theirs.

~Le magic time skip~

Later on we end up in the park together. I notice it's getting late.

"We should probably get home, before-" I'm cut off by a snowman singing. And not Olaf singing.

That was when the now-akumatized Andre spotted us.

Tyler clung to me, scared. In any other situation I cling back. Glaciator leaves us alone.

I laugh at the stupidity. Being scared of a living mound of ice cream? Well, that's what the shows about I guess.

"Why didn't it hurt us? Isn't it supposed to turn us into ice cream or something?" Tyler asks.

I laugh. "Don't you remember? He doesn't attack people who are in..." I trail off, my eyes widening. "In...love." I whisper.

"A-are we in love?" Tyler whispers back.

"I don't know. Maybe he got it wrong. Maybe he got it wrong." I repeat to myself.

That night, I go home, lost in thought.

Do I love Tyler? I don't even know him.

I fall asleep thinking about him.

• • • • • • • • • •

Heyy

Again sorry it took so long at least the chapter isn't short.

I promise I'll update faster!

K baiiiiii!

Lizzzy

PS my cats attacking my foots rn hehe

ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ


End file.
